Bruce Bond
Bruce Bond (born 1954) is an American poet and academic.Bruce Bond b. 1954, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. Life After earning a B.A. in English from Pomona College, an M.A. in English from Claremont Graduate School, and a Masters in Music Performance from the Lamont School of Music, Bruce Bond worked for many years as a classical and jazz guitarist. In 1987, he went on to receive his Ph.D. in English from the University of Denver. Since that time he has taught at the University of Kansas, Wichita State University, Wilfrid Laurier University (in Canada), and most recently at the University of North Texas where he is a Regents Professor of English. His collections of poetry include Choir of the Wells (A tetralogy of new books, Etruscan Press, 2013), The Visible (LSU, 2012), Peal (Etruscan Press, 2009), Blind Rain (Finalist, The Poets' Prize; Finalist, Natalie Ornish Prize, LSU, 2008), Cinder (Finalist, TIL Best Book of Poetry Prize, Etruscan Press, 2003), The Throats of Narcissus (University of Arkansas, 2001), Radiography (Natalie Ornish Prize, BOA Editions, 1997), The Anteroom of Paradise (Colladay Award, QRL, 1991), and Independence Days (R. Gross Award, Woodley Press, 1990). His poetry has appeared in Best American Poetry, The Yale Review, The Georgia Review, Raritan, The New Republic, The Virginia Quarterly, Poetry, and many other journals and anthologies. Recognition Bonds has received numerous honors including the Kesterson Teaching Award (2009) and fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts (2001-2002), Texas Commission on the Arts (1998; only 1 award given out), the Institute for the Advancement of the Arts (2010; only 3 awards given out statewide), Bread Loaf Writers' Conference (1993; assisted Donald Justice), Wesleyan Writers' Conference (1996; assisted Henry Taylor), Sewanee Writers' Conference (1994; assisted Anthony Hecht), MacDowell Foundation (1993), Yaddo Corporation (1992), Virginia Center for the Creative Arts (1989), and other organizations. His poetry has won the Milton Dorfman Prize (Rome Center, 1991), the Greensboro Review Literary Award (1989), 2 River Styx International Poetry Prizes (1999, 2003), 2 Academy of American Poets Prizes (1984, 1986), the Billee Murray Denny Award (1994), a William Matthews Poetry Award (2011), the Cincinnati Poetry Review Award (1991), the Denver Writer's Award (sponsored by Colorado Federation of the Arts, judged by Ray Gonzalez, 1987), the Plainspeak Poetry Prize (1979), the New South Poetry Award (2011), The St. Petersburg Review Poetry Award (2011), and 22 Pushcart Nominations (each year from 1993 to 2011). In 2002, he was inducted into the Texas Institute of Letters. Publications * Independence Days (chapbook). Topeka, KS: Woodley Press, 1990. * The Anteroom of Paradise. Eugene, OR: Silverfish Review Press, 1991. * Radiography. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1997. * The Throats of Narcissus. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2001. * Cinder . Silver Spring, MD: Etruscan Press, 2003. * Blind Rain. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2008.Blind Rain, Goodreads. Web, Apr. 5, 2018. * Peal. Etruscan Press, 2009. *''For the Lost Cathedral''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2015. *''The Visible''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2012. *''Gold Bee''. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bruce Bond, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 5, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Selections from Bruce Bond's "For the Lost Cathedral" in Blackbird: an online journal of literature and the arts. * Bruce Bond at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * "Metaphysics of the Image in Charles Wright and Paul Cézanne." ;Audio / video * Theonius Sphere Monk" text and audio, NEA *Bruce Bond at YouTube *Bruce Bond at Amazon.com ;About * Interview and the poem "Wake" * Interview with Poetry Santa Cruz Category:American poets Category:American academics of English literature Category:University of North Texas faculty Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets